dividestoryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Act II
After the event known as The Divide, split the Earth into separate realities, the two worlds need to learn how to survive without one another. Brand New Earths shows how humans struggle to keep the known plant life alive and resort to mass production of robotic worker bees to essentially do what bees had done for centuries. On the animal earth, however, they begin to discover a new mutation in their genes, sentience on the level of human beings. Being able to communicate and learn from the knowledge the humans have left behind, the animals begin to slowly over time repair infrastructure to meet the needs of all creatures, big and small. But before the whole animal world realizes their capabilities, they must learn to stop their primal instincts or protect themselves against those who mean ill. Kinship shows time passing, animals begin forming tribes and humans move in mass to farmlands in order to survive on their newfound vegetarian and Soylent diet. For the time being, humans can survive, but not long without their animal brethren. Remaining somewhat in the shadows, SMERTH discovers The Gates of Dawn, a portal that leads directly to the Animal earth in Rio De Janeiro and as a result, send a small team headed by Petra Ludlow. Their main goal is to discover how these portals work but are confronted by Animal tribes who have no interest in the human's ploy to lead them astray. When Ludlow relays her knowledge of the portals back to human earth, she and the other researchers are quickly killed by Diego and his tribal allies. Through other portals, scientists discover the Pink Lotus plant which enhances animal sentience and even allows them to remain sentience when passing through the portal to the Human earth. With such a threat, SMERTH set outs to destroy as many of these plants as possible, but with animals cultivating and protecting the fields, scientist have no luck getting through Nelly and her defensive force. In New York City, seemingly victorious, The Buffoon, Trumpangutan sends spies over to the human earth but does not realize that the humans have opened their own artificial portals that will surround Trumpangutan. Worried for his own safety, Trumpangutan calls on all of the criminal organizations to NYC to discuss how to take on the humans that are plotting against them. Peter Ludlow, now yearning for revenge of the death of his wife Petra in Rio, plans mass invasions in order to take back the earth the animals now call home. In a last-ditch, cocaine-fueled effort, the animal criminals raid armories up and down the eastern seaboard and rig the portal to explode. With too many drugs in their system, at the first sign of humans passing through the portal, they blow half of the city to hell. With New York no longer habitable for anyone, Trumpangutan and his cronies head for refuge in Redwood National Forest, where hopefully there they can not be bothered by any human interference and plot their next move.